Nocturno
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: "Yo estoy aburrido y tú necesitas compañía. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Fic G/Gokudera narrado en forma de drabbles. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

**Ésta historia es un GxGokudera y está narrado en forma de drabbles. Espero que os guste, ya que busqué de ésta pareja y apenas encontré nada. ¡Indignante! **

**Y para mis lectoras de otras historias; la publicación de ésta no afectará a las demás, puesto que tan emocionada estoy con el G-Gokudera que tengo 15 capítulos escritos (total, son drabbles. No es tan difícil xD). **

**Sin más, espero que os guste :))**

I

Gokudera cerró la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza, resonando ésta por todo el edificio. Un par de insultos salieron de su boca y apretó sus puños con intensidad, provocando unas marcas superfluas que perdurarían por unas horas. Serró los dientes, y lanzó su bolsa de la escuela en un rincón.

-¿Qué pasa, Gokudera? ¿No te lo había dicho ya?

El nombrado le dirigió a su anillo Vongola una mirada de odio y de rabia, escuchando las palabras de G como si le sangraran los oídos. Muy a su pesar y contrario a la idolatría que sentía por su Décimo, se quitó el anillo y también lo tiró hacia el mismo rincón que la mochila. No tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie, y mucho menos de escucharle a él.

No recordaba en qué momento exacto G empezó a dirigirle la palabra a través del anillo Vongola, pero tenía claro que ninguna de esas conversaciones fue de su agrado; empezó hablando sobre uno de sus fracasos como mano derecha, burlándose de su enfermiza devoción por el Décimo, de él en varias ocasiones por simple aburrimiento, y también, esa la recordaba muy bien, de lo que sentía por Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y eso molestaba a Gokudera, porque el primer guardián opinaba que el castaño no se fijaba en él de la misma forma.

Y por ese motivo le dirigió otra mirada de odio al condenado anillo. No sabía si el pelirosado podía ver dentro de la joya, pero si ese era el caso esperaba intimidarle un poco. No podia darle una paliza o lanzarle una bomba, pues no tenía su cuerpo en frente para hacerlo.

En su cocina, empezó a prepararse algo de cenar. No solo se había quedado hasta tarde en casa de los Sawada, sino que apenas había comido en todo el día por haberle dado su almuerzo al Décimo -acto del cual no se arrepentía.

Y así terminó, sentándose en la mesa con algo de arroz casi crudo en el plato y dos trozos de carne quemada.


	2. Chapter 2

II

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Su Décimo apareció en la puerta de entrada con algunos minutos de retraso, llamándole y lamentando que se hubiera quedado dormido.

-No importa, Décimo.

G bufó con burla dentro del anillo. El peligris pudo escucharlo, pero hizo oídos sordos y emprendió la marcha hacia la escuela, encontrándose como de costumbre a Yamamoto, Ryohei y Kyoko. Miró a su querido líder, lamentando haberlo hecho casi al instante; miraba a la chica como quien ve una diosa, aunque reconocía que esa tierna mirada agitaba su corazón aun cuando no era para él.

En el recreo, Tsuna fue a hablar con sus guardianes.

-Hoy voy a decirle a Kyoko mis sentimientos.- Confesó, evitando su habitual tartamudeo en ese tema. Buscaba con su mirada y sin decirlo el apoyo de sus amigos, puesto que aun tras haber vencido a fuertes y peligrosos enemigos, era incapaz de hacer tal cosa sin poder contar con ellos.

Ryohei lo miró serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dijo algo sobre ser apto para su hermana, animando así al chico, y como era de esperar la despreocupación del guardián de la lluvia calmó los nervios de éste. Ahora solo faltaba que él dijera algo, pero Gokudera no sabía qué mentira inventarse.

-Usted es maravilloso, Décimo.- Fue todo lo que dijo. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Al menos, esa frase consiguió envalentonar al joven que tras asentir con la cabeza firmemente y respirar hondo, llamó a Kyoko y ambos desaparecieron en dirección a la azotea, lugar oficial de declaraciones de amor.

Esa tarde, Gokudera tuvo dificultades para respirar de lo mucho que su corazón se estrujaba y reprimía. Sentía que se rompería en mil pedazes, sin quedar nada, y que desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra. Su mirada, vacía, carecía totalmente de sentido. Sólo quería llegar a casa para poder recurrir a sus cigarrillos, pues se había terminado el último en la escuela y necesitaba muchos, muchisimos más para aliviar esa jodida molestia.

G lo observaba desde su lugar en el anillo, sintiendo también ese dolor. Y esas ganas de fumar, también.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Eran las tres de la madrugada y él aún estaba despierto, con un cigarrillo en los labios y mirando el cielo encapotado pero sin verlo. Admirando el vacío. Demasiado dentro de sí mismo como para acordarse de irse a la cama.

G se había aburrido bastante aquellos días. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de meterse con el décimo guardián, pero al imaginarlo se sentía mal y pensaba que mejor sería no decir nada.

-Ey.- Gokudera se quitó el anillo y observó con el entrecejo fruncido el lugar en el que creía estaría G; en el centro.- Últimamente estás muy callado.

El pelirosado entornó los ojos ante esa cara rara que tenía el chico.

-¿Callado? Sólo no tengo ganas de meterme contigo.

-Oh, qué considerado.- Había llegado el día en que Hayato despotricaría sobre el primer guardián.- Así que alguien que debería permanecer calladito en su maldita jaula del anillo, y que viola las normas que su propio líder le puso en su momento, abre la boca sólo porque le apetece burlarse un rato de alguien como yo.

-Deberías buscar otra forma de calmar tu frustración.

Aún siendo una persona temperamental, G podía notar que aquel no era el momento idóneo para devolverle las palabras a su sucesor. Mucho mejor dejar una frase colgada para que éste la interpretara como le diera la gana, aunque suponía que jamás lo haría del modo en que la había dicho.

Gokudera tiró la colilla a la calle y cerró la ventana. Miró por un momento el anillo, pensando realmente en las pocas palabras que le había dirigido G esos últimos días, y agradeciéndolo en parte dejó la joya en la mesa. Desde que el Décimo le dijo que confesaría sus sentimientos a Kyoko sentía cierto recelo en llevarlo hasta para dormir o ducharse.

Al menos, cuando soñaba prefería no hacerlo con él o Kyoko. Mejor soñar solo.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

-Buenas noches, Gokudera Hayato.

El peligris llegó a casa con el rostro serio y un leve dolor de mejillas al haberse forzado a sonreír durante todo el día. No quería preocupar al Décimo y tampoco que los demás guardianes se metieran en donde no se les llamaba, así que llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer al respecto.

Cuando cerró la puerta, escuchó esa voz y esas palabras y se acordó al instante que había olvidado su anillo Vongola esa mañana en la mesa.

G estaba cómodamente tumbado en su cama, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos y sonriendo con burla ante la mirada de estupefacción y confusión que adornaba el rostro del décimo guardián. Éste gruñó algo, tiró la mochila como siempre y se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendiéndose al instante otra vez.

-Podrías agradecérmelo.- El pelirosado se incorporó en la cama y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, mientras Gokudera se sentaba en la otra y alternaba su mirada entre él y la comida que tenía delante.- No deberías dejarte el anillo. Si algo pasara, ¿cómo protegerías a tu Décimo?

No contestó. Sabía que estaba actuando como un niño malcriado y que no merecía ser la mano derecha del Décimo si se ponía de ese modo cuando, al fin, salía con la persona que amaba. Tomó la cuchara y probó con cautela la sopa humeante que tenía frente a sí.

-Nunca imaginé que supieras cocinar.- Dijo después de probarla. Cabe decir que se igualaba a la que hacía Nana, la madre de... oh, no, otra vez pensaba en él. Se sacudió la cabeza para, al menos, relajarse en su propia casa.

-Te sorprendería la de cosas que sé hacer.- Caló por última vez y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del todo a cien de Gokudera.

-Desobedecer las órdenes de Primo entre ellas, ¿verdad?- Volvió a meterse en la boca una cucharada de la sopa, mientras miraba de reojo a G.- Creo que no os dejaba aparecer así porque sí.

El pelirosado sonrió misteriosamente y se esfumó, adentrándose en el anillo.

-Puedes agradecerme por la comida en otra ocasión.- Escuchó Hayato que decía.

El peligris se quedó mirando el plato y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Pero, al menos, no era de aquellas forzadas que llevaba dando y soltando todo el día.


	5. Chapter 5

V

-¡Yo, Gokudera!

El peligris miró con un tic en la ceja a la persona que había llamado a su puerta a esas indecentes horas de la noche. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, e incluso se había puesto, otra vez, el anillo para no olvidarse de él la mañana siguiente. Desde el día en que G le recriminó por ello, tomó la costumbre de dormir con él puesto otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota del baseball?- El pelinegro ni siquiera preguntó si podía pasar, pues lo hizo sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Una vez dentro del salón, miró a su alrededor y esbozó una sonrisa extraña, al borde de ser catalogada como triste.- ¿Pasa algo? Es bastante tarde.

-No, nada. Me preguntaba... como estabas. Sólo eso.

Gokudera ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro que no entiende lo que su amo trata de decirle. Frunció el ceño y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al hecho de que Tsuna no te haya elegido a ti.- El guardián de la lluvia solía ser jodidamente directo con sus palabras, y si hería a alguien ni siquiera se daba cuenta. O, si lo hacía, nunca se disculpaba y fingía lo contrario.

-¿Huh? ¡Soy su mano derecha! El echo no cambia incluso si decide irse con esa mujer.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba que él te gustaba. En el sentido romántico.- Añadió.

-Por supuesto que no.- Logró evitar que su voz temblara.- Yo lo admiro; es una gran persona, pero no siento ese tipo de sentimientos por él.- Acompañó sus palabras con un tono de voz falsamente sorprendido. Aunque con Yamamoto esas cosas no funcionaran.

El pelinegro lo observó unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada y sonreír. Estaba bastante preocupado por el estado de su amigo. Últimamente sus sonrisas eran de lo más falsas y no le gustaba tanto verlas como antes.

-Lo que tú digas. Entonces me voy.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Noviembre llegó y, con él, el auténtico frío. A Gokudera no le molestaba, pero al Décimo parecía desagradarle, así que con su característica gentileza le ofreció su chaqueta. El castaño, con una sonrisa angelical, la aceptó.

Habían pasado algunas semanas, pero ese insoportable dolor en su pecho no desaparecía. Esas ganas de llorar que lo golpeaban como si de un látigo se tratara tampoco parecían querer marcharse pronto.

Admitía que en más de una ocasión había aprovechado el camuflaje de la ducha para dejar que las lágrimas corrieran con relativa libertad, pero aún así le incomodaba hacerlo. Era como si se estuviera degradando y verlo de ese modo no le gustaba en absoluto.

Cuando llegó a casa, se resistió a quitarse la chaqueta que Tsuna se había puesto. Lanzó sin delicadeza alguna la mochila en el rincón de siempre y observó el frío y vacío apartamento con la mirada perdida. Desde que supo lo del noviazgo de su Décimo y la mujer, le parecía mucho más impersonal e infinitamente más gélido que antes.

Terminó quitándosela. La chaqueta. También la ropa; dejó el anillo en la mesa y se fue a la ducha mientras se quitaba todo lo demás.

Y una vez ahí, con el escudo del agua, dejó que las lágrimas lo empaparan más que el mismo agua helada. Sollozó un poco. Se lo permitio a sí mismo: después de todo el ruido de la ducha lo aplacaría y tan sólo él sabría que estaba haciendo aquello.

-¿Qué haces?

Al salir de la ducha, congelado pero satisfecho por ello, se topó con G examinando las portadas de algunas películas que había alquilado no hacía mucho. El pelirosado lo miró con rostro aburrido como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

-Quiero ver una película.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

-Ni de coña.- Fue la respuesta de Gokudera.- Ya llevas bastante tiempo vagabundeando por mi casa, así que lárgate a tu condenado anillo y deja de molestar.

-Ey.- G afiló su mirada y en cierto modo pareció relajar su tono de voz.- Estar ahí dentro es aburrido y tú necesitas compañía, ¿qué hay de malo en que me sacrifique?

La mirada que le dedicó y esa extraña sonrisa -o media sonrisa- lo descolocaron. Miró la película que había escogido, _Paranormal Activity,_ y suspiró con pesadez y melancolía al recordar sus intenciones cuando la escogió. Ahora la vería, sí, claro, al fin. Pero no sería con el Décimo y eso le dolía.

-No sabía que tenías éstos gustos.- Le dijo el pelirosado, encendiendo la película y sentándose en el sofá. Hayato lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. El único sofá. El único y _pequeño_ sofá.- Oh, vamos, que no voy a violarte.

-¿¡Huh?! ¡Claro que no lo harás idiota!- Ese comentario lo había alterado. G enarcó una ceja, satisfecho por dentro. No le gustaba la reciente tranquilidad que Hayato había adquirido. Era como si no estuviera con él, sino con otra persona, y no queria que su herencia la tuviera otra persona.

Pese a las quejas iniciales, el peligris se sentó en el dichoso sofá y, cruzándose de brazos, posó sus ojos en la pantalla. Sin embargo su mente no dejaba de repetir esa última frase como si revovinara contínuamente; "No voy a violarte". ¿Por qué al pensarlo concluía que si lo intentaba no se opondría demasiado?

_Hayato, deliras por culpa de tu depresión. Céntrate en la maldita película._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿No te dan miedo éstas películas?- G le dedicó una mirada divertida. Claro que no le daban miedo.- Supongo que en tu época no se estilaban éste tipo de cosas.

-No, pero había otras cosas que se estilaban tanto como ahora.- Gokudera ya no le prestó atención a la pantalla y miró con curiosidad a su compañero.- Como por ejemplo robar besos.

Y acto seguido atrajo hacia sí la cabeza de Hayato, plantándole un pasional beso en los labios al que el peligris ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar. Trató de apartarse del primer guardián, pero al ser el sofá tan pequeño esa tarea resultó un poco difícil.


End file.
